Rain
by Duly Noted and Discredited
Summary: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN"T LEAVE ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO BACK TO HIM! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! SO WHAT'S TRUE AND WHAT'S A LIE? Gaa/Neji... angsty fluff. Mentioned M/Preg but very light and a little bit of boy kisses.


Rain

He turned his back and just walked out the door of the Hyuuga household, leaving Neji broken on the floor. The Hyuuga's shoulders shook silently; _bastard… he can't leave me here._ Neji's head snapped up, he stared through his hair; eyes rimmed red and face wet. His eyes narrowed and he stood, running out onto the road.

"You said you loved me!" Neji shouted, rain poured down his face, not that it made a difference. Tears just wouldn't stop coming. The retreating figure stopped.

"I do."

"You're leaving me! How can you?" The figure began walking again. "Don't! Please, just stay with me." Neji knew his voice was close to panic.

"I can't, Neji. Please, understand." The other man's voice was quiet, barely audible in the rain. Neji felt his body sinking lower to the ground.

"Wait… I didn't tell you before… I'm, I'm pregnant…" Neji shut his eyes, terrified of his response. Neji was a freak, an abnormality, men weren't supposed to get pregnant.

"What?"

"I don't know how, but you can't leave."

"I haven't got a choice."

"You can't leave, you can't, you just…" Neji finally fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

"You're an idiot." Neji was pulled up to his feet and kissed, softly. Neji held his fists against his chest and just let the other man support his whole weight. "I can't stay, for your safety. They want me dead." The kiss was broken and Neji madly shook his head.

"Stay with me, with us, don't leave…" Neji's lover put his hand on Neji's stomach, the Hyuuga was barely showing.

"I want to stay and I do- love- you, but I can't remain here with you, please Neji, love, I'll come back."

Neji violently ripped himself from the man's grasp. "No. You. Won't. I know you and you won't come back!"

"I promise you, I will come to get you, I swear I will."

"Your promises mean NOTHING! You promised you wouldn't leave me, but you are, you promised you wouldn't think of _him, _be tempted by _him_ BUT YOU WERE! You did leave me, for that filth, NARUTO COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU, ESPECIALLY WHEN SASUKE'S AROUND!" Neji shouted, his arms made wild gestures.

"Neji, I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough anymore!" Neji wheeled around to face him. "Sorry babe, I'm leaving you for _Naruto_, sorry I was a fool, let me come back to your bed. Is that all I am to you Gaara? A damn good fuck!"

"Never Neji, never. Don't you ever think that again." Gaara held Neji tight, feeling his shoulders shake. "Christ, I'm sorry for everything I've done in my pathetic, miserable life. Except for you. I love you more than I ever lusted after Naruto, I don't need him anymore, I don't need him like I need you. Its breaking my heart to leave you here, watching your beautiful face with that kicked dog face but I've got no choice in the matter. They are coming and they will kill us both."

"Take me with you." Neji raised his head from Gaara's chest.

"What?"

"Take me with you, please. You said you loved me so take me with you."

"I can't do-"

"Don't you dare say no to me Sabaku no Gaara, I need you, our child needs you. I can't sleep without you anymore, I can't eat without you sitting across from me. I'll kill myself if you leave me."

"Don't you say that Neji – ever!" Gaara shook Neji, hard and the Hyuuga just stared at him.

"Then take me with you, don't leave me here with them, don't desert me again." Neji's eyes narrowed at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke, happy and together, especially since it had been Naruto who had stolen Gaara from him the first time.

"I-I, Christ, don't give me that look… for god's sa- hurry up, pack light, very, very light!"

"Thank you – god I love you."

"I love you too, Neji." Gaara kissed him again, holding Neji to him for what seemed like an eternity, as those kinds of kisses tend to do. "Go, hurry up." Neji ran back inside, careful not to disturb anyone… not that his screaming hadn't already done that.


End file.
